


Monster

by supercalvin



Series: 13 Nights of Halloween [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are the best pair of hunters on this side of the Atlantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> No need to have watched Supernatural to understand this fic. All you need to know is that Merlin and Arthur hunt bad supernatural creatures like ghosts and demons.

“So get this,” Merlin says as he looks at his laptop. “Last week a sixteen year old boy disappeared while attending a carnival. He was walking through the haunted house, and when he did not return an employee had to go in and find him. There is no footage of the boy leaving the haunted house.”

“Doesn’t sound like our kind of case.” Arthur said from where he was sprawled on the bed. “I’m sure he’ll turn up in a day or so.”

Merlin shrugged.

“Come on, Merlin.” Arthur groaned. “Wait a while.” He had been injured on the last case (an angry ghost to the chest) and Merlin could understand if he wanted to wait a couple days until they picked up another case.

“Of course. You’re right.” Merlin turned off the laptop, saving the articles he’d looked up that night. “How is your chest?”

Arthur whined, eyes closed, and his lips turned down in a frown. He turned onto his side, one arm out reached. Merlin laughed and kicked off his shoes, throwing off his shirt and trousers. He curled into Arthur’s arm. Arthur relaxed and it only took a while before they were asleep.

“Merlin!” Arthur screamed as Merlin was thrown back by the ghost.

Merlin was limp for a second and then he twitched and was stumbling to his feet. “Shoot the bloody thing!”

Before Arthur had time to think, the ghost of Lady Helen was flying towards him. He shot the salt cartridge and her scream fill their ears.

“Find the damned necklace!” Arthur shouted back. “Before she comes back.”

“Well, who was the one that said this case was going to be easy?” Merlin scoffed as he searched through the pile of Lady Helen’s belongings which they had found.

“Shut up.” Arthur kept an eye out for the ghost.

“Found it!” Merlin held up the necklace, a large gem in the middle.

“Burn it already!” Arthur shouted as the Lady Helen reappeared.

Merlin rushed to the fireplace and threw it in the flames, right as Lady Helen passed through Arthur. They huffed and stared at each other for a moment.

“Close one, eh?” Merlin smiled widely as he dusted off his hands.

“For God’s sake-“ Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed his boyfriend by the collar, “Let’s get out of here.”

“I hate hunting vampires.” Arthur said as he held tight to his machete.

“You’re upset because that vampire tried to seduce you.” Merlin tried to cover his laugh with a cough, which didn’t work well. Arthur just smacked him upside the head. “Ow!”

“She did not seduce me.”

“You’re right. You resisted valiantly. Is it because you only want me to suck on your neck?” Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle as Arthur glared at him.

“Fuck off or there will be no sucking tonight.” Arthur growled back.

“Oh come on-!” Merlin’s laughed turned into a shout as a vampire appeared and took him by the throat. Luckily, Arthur’s reflexes were fast and the vampire was pulled away and beheaded in a moment.

Merlin let the air enter his lungs before he yelled “Duck!” and took care of the vampire that had been running toward Arthur from behind. The head rolled by their feet.

“Where’s the last one?” Arthur said, moving Merlin so that they were back to back.

“Sh.” Merlin said as he listened to the stillness in the air. Something shifted and Merlin looked up. “Above you!” Merlin shouted and pushed Arthur down and out of the way. Arthur’s shout of protest died off as the vampire leapt down from where Arthur had been standing. Merlin’s machete made quick work of the last vampire.

Arthur groaned as he leaned back on the concrete floor of the warehouse. “Fucking hate vampires.”

“Come on, Arthur. Don’t be a prat.” There was something off about Merlin’s smile.

The second Merlin looked at him and shook his head. “It’s me, Arthur. You know me. _You know_.”

“Say me something only Merlin would say.” Arthur said to the two Merlin’s, evenly shifting the gun with the silver bullets from one Merlin to the other.

“I love you.” said one Merlin.

The second one smiled, “You’re a clotpole.”

The silver bullet lodged itself into the first Merlin’s forehead and the skin of the shapeshifter melted away.

“Ick.” The real Merlin said. “I hate it when they do that.” he shivered as he looked at the melted version of himself.

Arthur tucked the gun into the back of his jeans and strode over to Merlin. He took Merlin’s face in his hands and kissed him soundly, so that all the breath rushed out of him. “Thank God.” Arthur’s heart was racing and his hands shook. “Never do that again.”

“It’s not my fault!” Merlin protested as he grabbed Arthur’s wrist.

“I don’t care. Never again, Merlin. _Never_.”

“Okay.” Merlin leaned forward and let their cheeks press together. “I do love you, you know that right?”

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur held onto him tighter.

“Interesting.” said the demon. Its black eyes flickering as it looked over Merlin’s body. “I haven’t encountered your kind in a while.”

Arthur saw the way Merlin swallowed and he couldn’t imagine what the demon meant.

“A warlock?” The demon said. “In the twenty-first century? _Extraordinary_. I thought you had all gone extinct by the middle ages.”

Arthur hadn’t been worried about what the demon was saying until he looked over to Merlin, whoses eyes were closed and his brows pinched together. Merlin looked back to the demon, anger in his eyes. “Apparently not.” He said, confirming what the demon said.

“What?” Arthur gasped out. A warlock? It wasn’t a creature or a monster they had hunted, but it was strange and almost unnatural.

“Oh?” The demon smiled. “You’re eye candy doesn’t know? How delightful.”

“What do you want from us?” Merlin spat.

“ _Nothing_.” The demon scoffed, “You interfered with my business. Nothing personal. Though I’m not sure how to kill a warlock. Is it true that your father is an incubus?”

Merlin’s arms stiffened, as if he wanted to attack, but thought better of it.

“I might not kill you though. You might be useful. Perhaps you would be a better vessel…” He looked over Merlin’s body with eyes that Arthur could only describe as power-hungry.

“You can’t.” Merlin hissed.

“Can’t I? If I kill your pet here?” The demon flicked a finger to Arthur with an amused smile.

The demon didn’t have time to say another threat. Merlin hissed a mere two words “ _Exorcizamus te_ ” His eyes turned bright gold, and then the demon was leaking from its vessel.

Merlin dropped to the ground as if something had finally let him free. Arthur looked at the dead body which the demon had used and then back to Merlin. His shoulders shook as he held himself up.

“You just exorcised a _demon_.” Arthur heard his own surprise in his voice. “With barely a sentence.”

“ _Arthur_.” Merlin’s voice cracked.

“You’ve lied to me.” Arthur said as he had to rethink all of their adventures and the creatures they had faced. How many creatures had Merlin used his abilities on? How much had Merlin hidden from him? What did Arthur really know about Merlin?

“I’m a monster.” Merlin said in disgust. “I should be killed like everything else we hunt.”

Arthur felt his own surprise in the way his own eyes widened and heart picked up.  Merlin looked over at Arthur and there were tears in his eyes that threatened to spill over.

“Monsters kill without a thought. You protect innocent people. That doesn’t sound like a monster to me.”

Merlin sat back onto his knees, his eyes shining brightly up at Arthur. He still looked sad and miserable, and to be honest, Arthur was still angry and confused, but he saw hope in Merlin’s eyes and figured that this would work itself out too.

“For fuck sake’s, MERLIN!” Arthur shouted as he knocked away one of the demons. “Do something!”

“Harder than it looks!” Merlin shrieked as he held his hands out and enchanted a spell that would stop the demons and exorcise them. Suddenly they all dropped and black inky clouds swirled into the floor and back to Hell.

Arthur lowered his gun and took a deep breath. “Knew you could do it.”

“You’re a clotpole.” Merlin said as he took a steadying breath with his hands on his knees.

“Come on, let’s go home.” Arthur took his arm and pulled him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Because when everyone started talking about a Modern!Merlin TV series where Merlin and Arthur fight off monsters, I sat there and said "Wouldn't that just be a BBC version of Supernatural?" And thus, a fusion was born.
> 
> [Monster](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhSA9H9Iaqw) by Imagine Dragons makes me cry


End file.
